He's Not Evil, I Swear!
by ChaoticWolf2017
Summary: Lydia Wilkinson was half-wolf, half-human. Mistreated by her mother, her uncle took her in and trained her how to hunt. She hid her wolf ears with a beanie and her tail by making it look like a belt. Jack Martinez is a mysterious supernatural creature, his dark side being named Chaos. When these two run into each other, Jack wants to change, but Lydia's friends don't trust him.
1. Prologue

_7-year-old Lydia cowered in the dark corner in her room as she heard her mother arguing with someone. She didn't know who was the victim of mother's yelling, but she feared for the person. Then there were two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, and she let out a small gasp of fear and she practically dived underneath the bed._

" _I don't care what the f*** you think. I'm packing her things up and taking her with me. Lydia does not deserve to be around someone like you!"_

" _You don't own her! You can't just take her away!"_

 _When she heard the voice of her uncle Blake, she cried out and got out from underneath the bed._

" _Uncle Blake!" She cried, running into her uncle's arms. Blake picked her up and hugged her._

" _Hey, sweetheart. You're gonna come with me, okay?"_

" _Yes, please!" Lydia pleaded._

 _Blake turned to look at Lydia's mother. "And I have every right to take her, Beatrice. Here's the papers," he stated, handing some paperwork to her mother. Beatrice took the papers and looked at them, gasping when she realized that she just lost her daughter._

 _Blake ignored all her pleas to let her have Lydia back, he just packed Lydia's clothes and her stuffed dog. Once everything was packed, Blake took Lydia and her things down to his car. He buckled her into the back seat and placed her things on the seat beside her. He closed the door and walked around to the driver side and climbed in behind the wheel. He buckled himself in and closed the door. Beatrice ran out to the car, but it was too late. Blake had already drove off._

 _Ten Years Later..._

 _Lydia was 17 now, and a skilled hunter. She helped her uncle hunt demons and all the supernatural. Uncle Blake had given her the keys to his beautiful black 2007 Dodge Ram Pickup Truck that he got just for her. It has a suspension lift of 6 inches. She loves driving it and once the keys were handed over to her, she did not let anybody, not even her uncle, drive it. She takes good care of it, she even learned some mechanic stuff from her uncle, and at school, when she wasn't busy with hunting. Auto classes were the only classes she loved to go to. And thankfully, the teacher there was understanding and even came over to teach her at home, since he and her uncle were friends._


	2. Chapter 1

Lydia sat at the table in the motel room she was staying at. Dean and Sam were out interrogating victims, trying to find out what happened. People were attacked mysteriously every time the clock struck midnight for the past week. And right now, Lydia was getting worried they'd never catch the creature that is causing this. It seemed that the creature was after females.

There was a flutter of wings behind her, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, Cas! What's up?" she asked.

"..The ceiling.." Cas said, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Lydia shook her head.

"I meant like what's going on," she elaborated.

"Dean sent me to see if you made any progress yet. He says that he's getting irritated and that the women aren't even pretty," he stated. Lydia laughed.

"Well, yeah, Dean of course would think that..." she said. "But yeah, I think I figured it out..Go ahead and go tell the boys to come back," she added. With that, Castiel nodded and flew off.

 _Couple Hours Later..._

"Lydia?" Sam called as he and Dean entered the motel room.

"Over here!" came the muffled voice from the refrigerator. A second later, Lydia closed the door, a beer in hand. She pointed at the books.

"You'll never guess what it is. If it was a snake, it'd bite us all in the ass..." she said.

"..."

"Well," Dean asked, wanting to know already.

"It's a friggin' werewolf..." she told the impatient Winchester. Groans came from both of the brothers as they realized that it was easier than they thought it to be.

Then again, it was tracking down the werewolf that was the most difficult thing to do. Lydia had kept telling them that she could be bait, but neither of the brothers seemed keen on that idea. But that wasn't gonna stop her from following through.

When the clock said 11:23 PM, Lydia got ready to head out. Dean and Sam were busy getting the stuff they needed from Baby's trunk. With real quiet footsteps, Lydia stuck to the shadows, knowing that if she stayed in the light from the light posts, the two could easily spot her from the mirror.

It was now 11:56. Lydia was in position. She purposely left the GPS on her phone on, so the boys could find her easier. She wished she could take the beanie off, but she couldn't because she didn't want to risk showing everyone what she really was. She was thankful that it was cold out, or otherwise people would think she was crazy. Lydia checked the time. 11:59. 'Almost time' she thought. And just in time, she heard the engine of Baby, and a few seconds later, she heard the distant howling.

Lydia took a deep breath. She knew the boys spotted her, but they didn't have time to change tactics. They had no choice but to let her be the bait.

There was the sound of something behind her dropping, and she jumped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice came from behind her.

She yelped and ran, knowing that it was her cue to run. Footsteps followed hers, matching her pace. She turned a couple of corners, and then a gunshot rang out. The figure behind her fell to the ground with a thump. Lydia stopped and leaned over, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Lydia turned around to see Sam behind her, out of breath as well. But he didn't look happy.

"Dean's disposing of the dead werewolf."

"Great! Uh...you aren't mad, are you?"

"Not mad...just upset..What if we didn't get here in time?!" he asked.

"Didn't you ever know of TRUST? I had faith, Sam. Try it sometime," Lydia told him as she pushed passed him to get to the Impala. Sam followed, silently.

 _The following day, back at the bunker..._

Lydia trudged through the hallways, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Before she could get further, however, she bumped into Dean, who didn't look happy.

"If this is about last night...I swear it was the only way to-"

"No, it's nothing about that. Sam was attacked last night. I just saw him a few minutes ago."

"Oh no! Is he okay?" Lydia asked, worried for the youngest, yet taller Winchester.

"Oh, he'll be alright. But that's not why I'm talking to you right now. Sam said that it was you who attacked him."

"WHAT?! But I didn't!"

"Sam wouldn't lie, Lydia."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Nor do I want you around Sammy anymore. Pack your things and leave."

Lydia stared at him in shock. She was being kicked out for something she didn't do. Dean didn't budge, so she turned around, teary eyed, and walked to her room. It didn't take long for her to pack, because she usually doesn't keep much. She also grabbed the keys to her truck, because there was no way she was going to leave her precious baby here. Once Lydia was completely packed up and ready, Dean followed her to be sure she left.

She tossed her bag into the backseat of her truck and climbed in behind the wheel. She started her truck and drove off. She played some of her favorite bands as she drove, wanting something to break the silence. Silence was the last thing she wanted right now.

As Lydia drove down the deserted road, she spotted someone walking down the side of the road, looking lost. Curious, but cautious, she pulled up beside him. The guy looked up when he heard the truck's engine come to a stop.

"Hey..." he said, a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Uhm..hey...did you need a ride to town?"

"Depends...you gonna kill me?" he answered, the smile fading slightly. Lydia shook her head.

"As long as you don't try to hurt me..." she answered. The guy nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Name's Jack," he introduced.

"Nice name, mine's Lydia.." she said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Jack said. Lydia laughed.

"Thanks. So how come you're walking on the side of a deserted road?"

"I don't drive.."

"Then how..?"

Jack sighed. "It's a story for another time, alright?"

Lydia blinked. "Uhh...okay..."

"Also, nice belt. Didn't know furry belts existed in the world," he added, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, I made it..." she lied.

"Right," he told her. "How come you're riding alone?"

"I...I used to have a home...but my friend...he kicked me out..."

"Aww, that sucks. Why'd he kick you out, if you don't mind me asking..?"

"No reason."

Soon, Lydia pulled into town. The two kept making little chatter now and then, but it was mostly quiet during the entire ride.

"Any specific place you want me to drop you off at?" she asked.

"Here's fine," he motioned at the gas station. Lydia nodded and pulled in. Before he could hop out, Lydia locked the doors.

"Alright, here's the deal. You tell me the truth, and I might just let you go," Lydia said, wielding her demon blade. Jack sighed.

"Nothing gets passed you hunters, do they?" he said. Then his eyes flashed back before turning back to their original dark blue colors. "I'm a demon, alright?"

"And getting a ride from me is some trap, isn't it? If so, I'm not ever telling you where the Winchesters are! You can tell your boss that he can go f*** himself. I'd die first before I betray them!"

"Woah, woah! I'm not gonna hurt you! I mean, I originally was, because I was ordered to capture you and bring you back to my boss, but when I finally met you back there...I realized to myself I couldn't..." Jack defended, holding up his hands. Lydia stared at him, not sure if she should trust him.

Finally, she sighed. "Don't make me regret this," she said, as she unlocked the passenger door.

"Thanks," he said, his eyes flashed back to black, and he gave her a toothy smile. "And my demon's name is Chaos. I'm not fully demon. See ya sometime, sweetheart. And I did really mean what I said. I won't hurt you, ever."

With that, he disappeared, teleporting out of her sight. She sighed. "Could've closed the door," she muttered as she leaned over. But before she could reach out her hand, a thick cloud of smoke pushed the door closed, startling her.

"Thanks!" she called to nothing. Lydia shook her head. She didn't know why, but she somewhat trusted this Chaos person. But what did he mean that he wasn't fully demon? Lydia'd have to look more into it after she found a motel to reside in for a while. She started her truck again and drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

Lydia lay awake that night, unable to sleep. There was too much stuff going on in her mind. She wished she was back in her bed in the bunker, but since someone somehow framed her for attacking Sam, she now had no permanent home. She guessed she could go back to Uncle Blake. Hopefully he would forgive her and take her back in. The fight they had still goes through her mind, and she remembers it as if it happened an hour ago.

She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand beside the motel bed. Going through her contacts, she stopped at 'Blake'. Lydia hesitated a little before she hit 'call'. It rang a couple of times before someone answered.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Uncle Blake...it's Lydia.."

" _ **Lydia! Oh goodness gracious, I've been worried about you ever since out walked out five years ago!"**_

"I'm fine...I met a couple of hunter friends...But something happened and they kicked me out. Can I move back in with you?"

" _ **Honey, you know you're welcome in this house anytime."**_

"Thanks..I'll see you in a few days, then?"

" _ **Few days?! Where the hell are ya?"**_

"Lebanon, Kansas.."

" _ **That's miles away! How are you supposed to make it in a few days? It's at LEAST a week drive!"**_

"I've picked up a couple of habits from the friends I mentioned earlier...one of them is driving over the speed limit.."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

"Calm down...I only do that outside of cities and/or on empty roads. I'm not stupid to do it on packed streets."

Blake sighed. _ **"Alright, fine...but be careful, alright?"**_

"You know I'll try my best!"

They shared a quick laugh before Lydia said her goodbye and hung up. She put her phone back onto the nightstand. She turned over and finally went to sleep.

 _7 AM..._

She was woken up by her phone ringing. She grumbled as she blindly reached for it. Finally she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello...?" she sleepily says.

" _ **Lydia, it's Blake. Listen, I've picked up a demon case that's a few cities nearby. It doesn't seem something too chaotic and it's something right up your alley. Figured you were up for it,"**_ the voice answers.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll take care of it. Not a problem.." she answered.

" _ **Great! I'll e-mail the information to you in an hour."**_

"Alright, thanks. I'm gonna go get dressed and get some breakfast. Bye, Uncle Blake."

" _ **K, bye"**_

She hit the 'End Call' and tossed her phone aside, and it landed on the bed. Lydia got up and grabbed somewhat clean clothes from her duffle bag and disappeared into the bathroom. First things first, she definitely needed to take a shower.

30 minutes later, Lydia came out clean and dressed. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. 'Wish I had cleaner clothes than this, though...' she thought bitterly as she stared at her simple dark grey t-shirt and black jeans. She put on her shoes and grabbed her stuff and left. She had already paid when she got here the night before so no need to pay now. She just dropped off the key at the office and drove off.

Lydia stopped by a family-owned diner. She walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the counter chairs. A waitress came up to her.

"What would you like, ma'am?" she asked.

"Coffee, and some pancakes, please..." Lydia answered. With a smile, the waitress nodded and gave the order of pancakes to the chef and went to pour some coffee. A minute later, she came back with a cup full of coffee, but she seemed a bit worried. Lydia blinked at her, confused.

"Uhm...ma'am? Someone asked me to give this to you before he left.." she said, sliding a piece of paper towards her along with her cup of coffee and left to take some more orders.

Cautious, she opened up the folded paper and read what was written.

' _Told you I'd see you sometime, sweetheart...though it is a bit fast, don't cha think so? ~Guess Who ;)'_

Lydia mentally facepalmed as she sighed. Of course. Of course it'd be him. Hopefully, he wasn't the demon that her uncle was talking about. Then again, Blake did say a few cities. And last she checked, Lebanon is not a few cities nearby Lebanon...unless there's two Lebanon cities...She shook her head. She pulled out her cellphone. She figured she could ask Blake to look into this guy.

' _Hey, uncle Blake. So, uh, quick favor to ask of you. Don't ask why, but could you look into a demon named Chaos? It'd mean a lot, thanks!'_

' _Uhm...it's not often that you're asking that...in fact this is the first time you're interested into something like this...But sure, I guess I can. TTYL.'_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. Just in time too, as a plate of fresh and hot pancakes were placed in front of her.

"Do you have any strawberry syrup?" Lydia asked. The waitress nodded, with a slight giggle.

"I always keep that stocked up for when I'm on my break. I always love pancakes with strawberry syrup. It's not often that customers ask for it though," she said as she handed Lydia the strawberry syrup.

"Because they don't know what they're missing. Strawberry syrup's the BEST!" she stated.

The girl laughed. "Name's Anna."

"Nice name. Mine is Lydia," she said.

"Ooooh you're one of the famous hunters!" she whisper-shouted. Lydia nearly choked on her pancakes.

"Don't worry, me and my family used to be full-time hunters, but lately it's only been side jobs."

"Neat. How long were you hunting before the side jobs?"

"Me? Only 7 years...my dad and mom were hunters for 40 years.."

"Wow...I've been hunting since I was 8..." Lydia said.

"Damn, it must suck having your childhood ripped from you.."

Lydia shook her head. "I didn't mind it so much."

Anna laughed. "Not everyday I hear that."

"Heh, yeah. Well, I'd best get going. I've got a hunt a few towns down. Cya sometime, yeah?"

"Heck yeah. Stay safe, Lydia" Anna waved as Lydia left, leaving enough money to pay for the coffee and pancakes, along with a 5 dollar tip.

 _A Week Later..._

Lydia had arrived at the warehouse that was a hideout for the demons. There was apparently two of them, and surprisingly, it took her longer than expected to track them down. She, sadly, couldn't exorcise them. She hated when she was forced to kill demons along with the innocent human person. Though, however, she had this unsettling feeling that kept bugging the back of her mind, but she just pushed it aside, wanting to get this hunt done and over with.

Sadly, it was a mistake to push that feeling aside.

A BIG mistake.

She wished she could go back in time and call for backup.

But she couldn't.

And here she was, after about two hours of fighting for her life. There was apparently more demons that she had thought. There were 30, and she only took down 15. The phone in her pocket buzzed, but she couldn't answer it right now. It kept buzzing, signalling it was a phone call, rather than a text.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud BOOM outside, as if a storm decided out of nowhere to start. But it scared the demons she was fighting. They looked around, as if they were scared of whatever caused that sound. Lydia looked around, cursing herself for getting herself stuck in a corner. She collapsed to the floor, her knees had given out on her.

' _Well, this is it. I guess I'm dying...sorry Uncle Blake...for breaking the promise of staying safe...'_ Lydia thought as she closed her eyes tight, waiting for the end, as one bold demon went for the kill. She heard a strangled scream, and she guessed it was herself.

Wait...

Was it?

Why is she still alive?

Curious, and still a little scared, Lydia slowly opened her dark grey eyes. What she saw surprised her more than the loud boom outside. Standing there, in front of the body of the demon-possessed person who just about killed her, was Chaos. Lydia looked around and saw the other demons staring wide-eyed and panicked at him. After Jack/Chaos did a quick check-up on Lydia, who did not look well, he turned around, his hands clenched into fists. Half of the remaining demons cowered when he did. With one wave of his hand, they all dropped dead. Lydia swallowed hard. _'Who has the power to do that?'_ she thought.

"LYDIA!" came a voice from the doorway. Startled, said girl turned to see her uncle Blake standing there, panicked. "Dammit, Lyd," he said, using the old nickname he used to call her when she was a child. "You scared the hell out of me when you didn't answer the phone. I thought you were dead!"

"I-I'm sorry," Lydia stuttered. She was hurting, big time. The adrenaline was actually wearing off fast, and she was so scared that she was going to die. If it hadn't been for Chaos...she turned when she felt the demon kneel down and gently picked her up.

"Ya were lucky I found ya in time..." he said, softly. He seemed more calm now.

"H-How..." she trailed off, looking back over his shoulder at the bodies.

"First, we'll fix ya up, sweetheart. I'll explain everything in the mornin'" he told her. Blake walked beside them.

"W-What about the truck," she said, as she noticed Chaos was carrying her to her uncle's car.

"...you were nearly killed in a pack of demons, and yet you worry over your truck we could get in the morning?" her uncle said, staring at her in shock. She just glared at him.

"Yes."

With that, Chaos let out a huff of laughter. Lydia looked up at him. His eyes were back to their normal dark blue, so she figured she was okay to call him Jack now.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you to your truck, but I'm driving. There's no way you're driving," he said, turning to go to the truck. Lydia nodded, she didn't argue. She was already falling asleep. The last thing she remembered before falling into a peaceful slumber was being settled into a warm leather seat with a leg as a pillow for her head. She weakly turned to her side so the back of her head was against Jack's stomach and she was facing the front. Lydia also remembers muttering a simple _'Thank You'_ to him before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

She awoke to the bright sun shining on her face through the motel's window. Lydia let out a small groan as she slowly sat up. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Lydia looked around _. 'Wait...this isn't my motel room...This isn't even the same motel I checked into...'_ she thought frantically as she looked for her phone. Which was on the nightstand beside the bed. She reached out a hand to grab for it, when she noticed a familiar duffle bag on the chair on the other side of the room.

A _very_ familiar duffle bag...

"You're awake."

She turned her head to the youngest Winchester.

"S-Sam..." she trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, it's me. Two questions..."

"Shoot," Lydia said, then she realized she no longer had her beanie on her head.

"One, are you CRAZY for not calling for backup on that hunt?!"

"I thought it was only 2! If i knew it was more, I would've called. You, of all people, should know that by now..."

"And two, when were you gonna tell us?"

"About what?"

"I think you know what, Lydia."

"I'll...I'll tell you all at the same time...and uhm...where's Jack?"

"The demon dude? He's out on a snack run with Dean. Blake went to gather your things from the motel you checked into. Cas went with him."

"Can...we wait until they all get back before I explain everything?" she asked timidly.

Sam sighed. "Alright, we'll wait. And you took a big risk trusting a demon...especially one like him."

"Yeah, I know..but it's just a feeling...that I can trust him. Sam, I think he's good on his word..."

"And you're absolutely sure?"

"Positive. If he turned on me, you three would be the first to know, I promise."

"Okay, okay. Just be careful, alright?"

"I shall."

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened.

"Alright, who ordered snacks?" Jack said as he stepped into the motel room, lifting up some bags, filled with snacks. Dean was behind him.

"Jack!" Lydia called, a small smile - Sam didn't miss the way her face lit up when she heard Jack's voice - when she saw him.

"Well, looks like you're awake, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I am."

Sam sent a look to his brother. The two disappeared into the kitchen. Both of them spoke in hushed voices.

"She really trusts him, Dean."

"Sam, he's a demon. How do we know he isn't planning on handing her over to some other demon like Crowley?"

"You know Lydia can handle herself. And besides, she did tell me that you, me, and Cas would be the first to know if he betrays her, alright?"

The two stayed quiet for a moment, listening to Lydia and Jack chattering away in the other room.

"I hope I never regret saying this...but we should just keep an eye on him," Dean reluctantly agreed.

Sam nodded.

Back in the other room, Jack and Lydia were already halfway through their snacks. Lydia looked up when they entered the room.

"When're Cas and Blake going to get back?"

"...good question.."

"Well, I ain't explaining anything until they do..."

And with that, they all sat and ate their snacks. Lydia made sure to hide some snacks for when the two get back, though she wondered if the angel would eat them or not.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N- sorry that the last chapter was short! I was doing it late at night on a school night and I wanted at least something to be published. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And hopefully Lydia was right to trust Jack when he said he means no harm to her...**_

It was an hour later that Uncle Blake and Cas arrived. Lydia had just about dozed off by then. But the opening door's hinges squeaked, causing her to wake back up.

"Hey, Cas...Hi Uncle Blake," she greeted the two. She herself noticed that she greeted the angel first instead of her uncle, even if Cas was the last who entered. She figured it was because it slipped her mind that this time, it wasn't just the four of them - Dean, Sam, Cas, and her.

"Hey, you feeling alright, hun?" Blake asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I've been in worse conditions than this," she answered. Blake nodded. He left to the kitchen, knowing that she had a lot to explain. He already knew, so he didn't need to be there to listen.

"So uhm...I'm guessing I owe you guys an explanation.." Lydia started.

"You damn right owe us one, Lydia."

"Dean, calm down."

"I've been like this since I was born...I never asked to be like this, I swear. My senses are keen like a wolf, but I'm not an actual werewolf..I'm sorry for never telling you, but I was scared."

"So you aren't effected by any full moons?" Sam asked. Lydia shook her head.

"Never have been, never will be..."

" _What_ are you, exactly?"

"Lyr-shifter. I can easily shift into a Lyr wolf, but I usually don't unless in a case of emergencies..." Lydia explained. "Though, I'm only half Lyr-shifter...my mom was only normal..." she trailed off, shaking her head free of the thoughts about her mother.

"You never said anything about your mother..."

"That's because she was kind of a b****... Uncle Blake took me in when I was only 7.."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..anyways...can we not talk about that?" Lydia asked, a slight yawn escaping her.

"Alright, you need your rest..." Blake said, entering the room. Lydia smiled thankfully at her uncle before she carefully laid down, facing Jack, and fell asleep.

She slept through the rest of the day, and the entire night. She dreamed peacefully of when everything was all over, and they all lived happy, apple pie lives.

When she woke, she was surprised to come face-to-face with a sleeping demon. She clamped her mouth shut to stop her scream, because it was only Jack. He must of got uncomfortable in the chair and climbed into the bed next to her, hoping that she wouldn't get mad.

Lydia sighed and turned over. She checked her phone. 7:53 AM. 'Eh...today's a relax day more or less...I can sleep for another couple of hours...' she thought. She didn't even bother to care that she already slept for about 18 hours.

As she was about to fall asleep, Jack subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, effectively making her the little spoon. Lydia cuddled into the unexpected warmth and promptly fell asleep. Because, after all, it isn't everyday that she gets to do this. And, though she'll never admit it to anybody, she has a slight crush on the adorable demon.

3 hours later, Sam came back from his run - that he ended up prolonging due a librarian that he thought was cute - and nearly did a double-take when he saw the two cuddled up to each other. He only merely shakes his head and snaps a picture to send to Dean with the caption _'Not everyday that you see this!'._

Seconds later, he gets a response.

' _As long as they don't dirty Baby!'_

' _...says the guy who dirties Baby a lot...'_

There wasn't a response and Sam tosses his phone onto the couch. He heads to the kitchen.

Lydia blinked her eyes open. She realized she was still trapped in the demon's arms and she sighed. After a few minutes of wriggling around, she gets free and gets up before she gets trapped again. She grabs some clothes from her duffle bag that was beside the bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't care that she still had stitches in her side. She was going to take that shower one way or another.

After her shower she walked out in clean clothes. She couldn't brush her hair because her side is sore. After washing her body and nearly messing up the stitches, it's been hurting and she barely was able to put her undergarment and shirt on. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone. She yelped in slight pain, expecting to land on her ass, but the person caught her.

"Woah, you alright?"

She looked up into Jack's eyes. She blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He just stared at her. He knew she was lying.

"Alright...fine it hurts like hell, and I can't even brush my own hair."

"Where's your brush?"

"...why?"

"Where is it?"

"On the bathroom counter, why?"

Jack carried her carefully over to her bed, telling her to stay there, before leaving the room. Seconds later, he appears with the said brush in hand.

"Jack, no, I can brush it another time!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm brushing it. Sure, you still look adorable with your hair not brushed, but you'll regret it deeply if you don't get it brushed, especially after a shower."

Lydia opened her mouth to continue protesting, when suddenly Jack disappeared from her sight and the bed suddenly shifted. She sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with him. She felt him tug her so she was slightly closer when his legs on either side of her, and then Jack set to work.

It took Jack about twenty full minutes for him to make sure all of his friend's beautiful curls were untangled. Now he was contentedly running his fingers through her brown locks, every so often twisting them around his index and middle finger.

He was interrupted from his distracted mind when Sam came in.

"Uh...am I interrupting something?" Sam asked unsure. Jack huffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, while Lydia shook her head quickly.

"No! Jack was just brushing my hair for me since I couldn't..." she defended. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Right. Anywho, Dean texted and said he'll be back in a few minutes with food."

"Yay!" Lydia cheered. She stood up and went to see if there was any coffee left. Jack followed her with his eyes.

"So...Jack...Did you even tell her yet about yourself?" Sam asked him.

"No, I was going to wait until she's completely healed..." the half-demon answered. Sam nodded.

"Should be a couple of weeks at least. But you'll have to tell her then, or Blake will..."

Jack nodded. "I will, don't worry..."


End file.
